


Passing On

by Alexis_Madeline



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boutta unlock Jasper's lore bois, Let that boi finally have some peace, Max is lowkey a concerned sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Madeline/pseuds/Alexis_Madeline
Summary: "I'll help you," Max says, "I'll figure something out before summer ends, okay?""Thank you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic revolving around Max and Jasper ever since I watched 'Dial M for Jasper.' It's one of my favorites! I want them both to be happy and maybe even find happiness in each other! So, hopefully I can do them justice with this little fic.

“What do you even do around here,” is the first thing Max asks once he finds Jasper. 

Surprised, Jasper sits up and turns around to face him. He looks a bit frustrated, but Jasper has come to the conclusion that that’s just how he always looks like. 

“Well,” he ponders for a second, “Not much I guess. Campbell didn't leave much entertainment here.” He gives Max an apologetic smile. 

Max sits next to him, “So what, you just look at the sky and shit?” 

Jasper lays down, “Usually yeah. I like looking at the animals too.” 

“Didn’t even know there were animals here,” Max mumbles as he flops down on his back. 

“Yeah,” Jasper grins a bit excited to talk with someone about it, “It’s mostly birds but they’re really pretty! There’s a few kingfishers around here!” 

“What the fuck is that?” 

“It’s a small, colorful bird- don’t they teach you about that at camp?” 

Max shrugs, “Honestly, couldn’t give less of a shit about any of it.” 

“Really,” Jasper questions, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Why’d you come to camp then, amigo?” 

He regrets asking as soon as he sees Max’s fists and jaw clench, his eyes shutting closed. 

“Sorry-!” Jasper sputters out, “You don’t need to answer, it’s okay.” 

Max lets out a sigh, “It’s.. It’s fine. My parents just dropped me here as soon as I was out of school.” 

“O-Oh… I’m sorry.” He looks back at the stars that peek through the fog. 

They stay quiet. There’s a conversation that’s lingering over both of them and Jasper doesn’t know how to bring it up exactly. It’s been 2 days since he last requested for Max and his friends to talk to David for him. He felt better that night, in some weird way, but passing on still didn’t seem to be a possibility. Sometimes he wonders if he will ever stop haunting this island, even if he’s at peace with everything. Perhaps heaven or reincarnation or anything like that doesn’t exist. Maybe he'll be confined to the island forever. 

“What about you?” 

“Hm,” Jasper blinks, pulling himself out of his thoughts, looking back to Max, “What about me?” 

“Why did you come to this camp of all places?” 

“Oh,” Jasper returns his gaze to the sky, “It was either this camp or stay at the orphanage all summer. I figured it would be more fun to come here.” 

Max bolts up and shoots his head at Jasper, “Orphanage?” 

“Yeah,” He closes his eyes, “Parents passed away in a car accident.” 

“There wasn’t..?” 

Jasper shakes his head, “They were both only children and their parents passed away before I was born, so..” 

There’s a gust of wind and Jasper opens his eyes. Max is looking at the ground, his face scrunched up. 

“It’s okay, dude,” Jasper sits up, “Honestly I was able to get over it just fine.” 

Max looks at him and shakes his head with a sigh, “I thought I had it bad,” he says quietly. 

“I don’t know your situation, but just because I’ve been through shit doesn’t lessen what you’re going through.” He remembers that was a sentiment given by his peers back when he was alive, it actually helped him feel better. 

Max shrugs, “I guess so..” 

Jasper studies him, his face is somber, a small change from the normal look he’s always sporting. His knees are to his chest, one arm wrapped around his legs and one keeping him sitting up.

“But I’m guessing you didn’t come all the way here to talk about my life.” 

Max takes a deep breath and nods, “We told David but.. well,” he shifts his eyes away and looks back to the ground, “He doesn’t really know.”

Jasper tilts his head, “What do you mean?” 

“Apparently Campbell told him your parents picked you up the day after the incident. He knew the cavern disappeared but he never put two and two together.” 

“Ah,” is all Jasper can even come up with, “Well then.” 

“He, uh, he didn’t know about you?” 

“No, I mean, I thought that all the kids were orphans. There were a few from my orphanage.. I don’t know, I guess it was an unspoken agreement to not talk about that stuff because this was like a vacation from it all.” 

“Oh..” 

They both look down. 

And Jasper wants to scream and cry at the unfairness of it all. Campbell was so corrupt he wouldn’t even take responsibility for a kid dying at his camp, through all the bombs and dynamite collected in his tavern. Not one ounce of guilt. No sympathy. Nothing. Jasper never got any type of closure like that. He’s been at this island for god knows how long, just wanting to move on. But he won’t ever have that because Campbell covered everything up and got away with it. 

“I’ll help you,” Max says, his voice delicate as if he can truly sense what’s happening inside Jasper’s mind, “I’ll figure out something before summer ends, okay?” 

Jasper smiles and he notices he’s crying, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks! They are much appreciated! Also sorry for the wait- but I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Max comes by almost every night. They don’t really do much besides talk. It’s nice, really, to be able to talk with someone close to his age- if you’re not counting how long Jasper has been dead, that is. They mostly talk about camp and Jasper loves the stories Max tells him about his days there. If Jasper studies him enough, he can see hints of a smile on Max’s face and the fondness in his eyes. 

Eventually Max asks what David was like when Jasper met him. 

“Hmm,” Jasper scrambles through his memories, “I think he was a bit shy at first but he really clung to Campbell.” 

“Shy, huh,” Max chuckles, “He told us he was ‘so much trouble’ before he went with you and Campbell into the woods.”

“Trouble?!” Jasper lets out a laugh, “As if! One time he dropped a can of soda and it spilled all over some plants and he totally cried!” 

“Sounds like him,” Max nodded, “What really happened in the woods anyways? I don’t think David was telling the truth.”

“Ah, well, the short version is that all 3 of us went on that hike to get a branch or whatever. Davey was kinda forced to go after a counselor noticed he was having trouble in activities and making friends. I fell off a cliff and was dragged into a cave by bears. Campbell stabbed all of them, we escaped, I didn’t get to keep sparrow stick, and that’s that.” He shrugs, “I think that’s when Davey got super attached to Campbell, like he was his dad or something.” 

“Yeah, he’s really weird with Campbell,” Max murmurs before they both fall silent. 

That’s how most of their nights go. 

 

Max stops by late one night, with some cookies, punch, and a handful of purples and pinks. 

“Yo dude, what’s with the flowers?” 

Max shrugs, “Quartermaster was gonna throw them away, thought I might as well bring them here.” 

Jasper tilts his head, “For what?” 

Max shoves the last of a cookie in his mouth, “You.” 

“Ha, really?” Jasper asks, a bit too gleefully. He barely stops himself from floating. It’s been a long time since he’s gotten a gift. 

“To put where you, uh, you know…” 

“Died,” Jasper supplies with ease, “It’s okay, you can say it.” 

“Right,” Max hops out of the boat and offers Jasper a cookie that phases through his hand, “Shit, I forgot about that, I’ll just save them for later.” 

“No worries, mi amigo, you can eat them in front of me. I don’t feel hungry.” 

“You sure?” 

“Go for it.” 

Max takes only 2 more cookies and leaves the punch in the boat, “Lead the way.” 

Jasper nods and listens to Max talk about the Lilac social event that happened a few hours prior. 

“You know, it’s totally weird how everything has changed,” Jasper says, “We interacted with the Flower Scouts and Wood Scouts before and everyone was nice to each other, I wonder what changed?” 

Max takes the last bite of his cookie, “Probably social media, bad parenting, shit like that.” 

Jasper doesn’t really get what the internet and social media really is even though Max explained it a few times, but he’ll take his word for it. Though, it’s still baffling to him how much kids his age have deviated from the norm. Or perhaps he was a weird kid? He’ll think about it later. 

They carry on through the grass until they reach the sight of the explosion. There’s still debris scattered everywhere but the flora has grown over and around it all since then. Jasper wonders if he’s the only one that can still smell the fire and ashes- it’s never left him. Max doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

He places the flowers on a small stone that’s haphazardly covered in grass. 

… Somehow Jasper feels better. 

“Wow, uh-” stumbles from his mouth, “That actually just-” he lets out half sigh half laugh, “Thank you.” 

Max turns back to him, the smallest of smiles on his face, “No problem.” 

They both sit down next to the memorial in silence, Jasper on the verge of tears. He reaches for the flowers and finds that he can pick them up. He’s overjoyed. 

He feels the soft, delicate petals. Some are wrinkled and on the verge of falling right off and Jasper loves it. He bows his head and the scent of the flowers is definitely familiar- perhaps from the flower shop near the grocery store his parents would go to, or maybe it’s from when his camp would visit the flower scouts, he doesn’t know for sure, but all he knows is that it conquers the scent of death and ashes with something beautiful. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know the names would you?” 

“Names?” 

“Of the flowers,” Jasper clarifies, “I can't remember but I know I’ve seen these before.” 

“Oh,” Max shakes his head, “No, sorry.” 

Jasper wants to nudge him, “You’re hilarious- you gave these to me, so don’t be sorry you silly goose!” 

Eventually they lay down and look at the stars, something they’ve grown accustomed to do together- Jasper doesn’t do it when he’s alone anymore. He wonders if Max has ever done it before but he doesn’t bother asking. 

“Is it scary being alone?” Max asks. 

The question catches Jasper off guard- definitely not a very Max type of question- but he answers nonetheless, “Sometimes,” He starts, “Well only at first I guess. I was scared there were demons before and that I wouldn’t be able to defend myself,” He cringes at the memory of discover the horrors that went on in the basement, “But most things stop being scary when you realize you can’t die.” 

“But being alone all the time, doesn’t that like, drive you crazy?” 

Jasper remembers his first days as a ghost, how he was terrified and constantly screaming for help- for his mom and dad to save him- and when the realization hit, he cried and cried and cried. He missed people right away, intensely craved any type of human contact. He would hope that Campbell or Davey would come back to save him or at least keep him company. It never happened. 

“Yeah, you kind of get used to it though. I find ways to avoid thinking about it.” 

“Like what?” 

“I go through my memories, usually.” 

Max turns his head to him, “What, like daydream?” 

Jasper scrunched his eyebrows, trying to think how to explain it, “Well I guess so, but more intense. Like I’m actually living through them again.” 

“Huh,” Max turns back, “That’s all?” 

“I talk to the animals sometimes. Read the books Campbell has. I’d watch TV but it won’t work.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah..” 

“What should we do?” 

“About what?” 

“Getting you out of here.” 

Jasper closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, the smell of flowers still lingers and it fills him with such joyous relief, “Just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

 

Jasper often tries to reach the camp, even though he doesn’t get far most of the time. He feels particularly anxious this day. Hopefully Max will come tonight. 

He spends his day observing the animals of the island and drifting above the water. Sometimes he can kind of reach the camp. It’s strenuous, almost painful. There’s an FBI van parked amongst the trees. He tries to angle himself to see through the windows but they’re too far away and tinted. Hopefully Davey isn’t in trouble or anything. From what Max told him, Campbell was already in jail, so why would the FBI be here? After nearly an hour of the vehicle showing no signs of movement, Jasper starts to float back to the island. Just as he turns around, he hears the tires skid on the dirt and he turns just in time to see the car speed off.

_I wonder what that was about._

To his relief, Max does come in the early evening. Just as the sun is about to set and the sky is a mix of purples and oranges. 

“You’re a bit early,” He smiles, hoping Max will have anything to tell him about today, “Something happen?” 

Max looks rather pleased with himself and that instantly tells Jasper that everything is fine at the camp, that Davey is okay. 

As they walk to Jasper’s grave, Max tells him about how Campbell arrived. 

“He tried to frame Davey?!” Jasper exclaims, beginning to float, “He just- I can’t believe!” His hands ball up into fists, “How dare he! Trying to-! Just-! UGH!” Is all he can say through his anger. 

He continues to float next to Max, his teeth grinding against each other occasionally. 

“He asked me for help,” Max grins, “acted like he knew what I wanted, the piece of shit!” 

Jasper nods along, too angry to come up with words. 

“So I turn on his mic, and say ‘Since we’re framing David, let’s make sure we blame him for all your other shady deals!’ And then I said the most important part,” He turns to Jasper grinning with his teeth showing, “I mentioned you.”

“Oooh,” Jasper maneuvers himself to the front of Max, laying on his side in the air, “What did you say?” 

“I said, ‘We should also frame him for that one time a kid died on the campgrounds, but… huh, that happened when you were in charge, didn’t it?” 

Jasper smiles, “And they heard?! The FBI?!” 

“Yep!” 

Jasper stands- floats- upright, relishes in that familiar feeling he’s had with Max around, “Wow,” He breathes out, and the flowers he has sticking out in his pocket find their way out and levitate around him and Max- they haven’t withered in the slightest, in fact, they look much better than before- “You’re so cool!” 

Max nods, that mischievous smile still on his face. 

“What did Campbell say?” Jasper asks as he summons the flowers back to his hand.

“He didn’t have time to say anything really, just said, ‘Yeah, what did you just-‘ and then realized that the FBI heard me.” 

Jasper drifts down, walking next to Max once more, “That’s a weird response, dontcha think?” 

Max shrugs before Jasper encourages him to finish talking about his day. 

Even though Jasper can feel a weight being lifted, he’s still confused over Campbell. He wonders if maybe, just maybe, Campbell was completely oblivious to his death. But he told Davey he was picked up by his parents, so he must have known and was trying to cover up. 

But then again, he never did see Campbell on this island. A body certainly wasn’t discovered so… 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Max places a vanilla pudding cup and a plastic spoon on the same rock he had the flowers on. 

“Pudding, huh?” Jasper smiles. 

“I wanted to see if it would work,” Max says. 

“You don’t have to give me your dessert, Max.” 

“Oh, I’m not, just giving you Samboy’s,” he winks. 

Jasper chuckles and reaches for the snack, finding that yes, he can actually interact with it and most importantly, eat it. 

“Oh, stop crying,” Max says as he lays down on the grass, “It’s just pudding.” 

Jasper sits next to him and tries to stay quiet, despite the fact that he is eating for the first time in who-knows-how-long. It tastes so good, and makes him realize that, until now, his mouth used to taste like flames and smoke. But the pudding feels cool on the roof of his mouth and sweet against his tongue. 

His flowers drift in the air again and he watches as Max inhales, “Those smell a lot stronger than before, that’s pretty cool.” 

Jasper smiles, having already forgotten the scent his grave used to give off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
